Trouble in Paradise: The Cyber Zone
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: Sequel of Time for Paradise! The portal has opened on day of the Summer Solstice Festival, but things don't go according to plan. The portal has created rips in space and time leading to different versions of his internet connected world, all connected by the mysterious Cyber Zone. Will Netto ever find his way home?
1. Prelude

**Summary: The Summer Solstice Festival has arrived and the portal has opened. Netto is ready to return home but things don't go according to plan. The portal has created rips in space that leads to different versions of his Internet connected world, all connected to the unknown area, the Cyber Zone.**

**Sub-plot: Sapphire keeps having dreams of Netto, pleading for her to help him find his way home. Can she find Netto and bring him home? **

**A/N: This is actually the second version of Trouble in Paradise: The Cyber Zone. The first one didn't satisfy me and got kind of bland after a while. So I decided to start from scratch again and make more universes but to make this less confusing, I decided to make more universes but are related to the Battle Network Universe. Okay, I think I made this more complicated than it really is, here's how it works.**

**Universe A: Netto's old home universe. This is also where Sapphire lives along with Rockman. **

**Universe B: Netto's new home universe. This is where Draga, Angel, Ruby, Frost, R.C., and everyone else lives. **

**Universe C: One of the new universes where a pair of twins name Seimai and Roudou Kazami live along with their navis Buster and Blade. Their friends are Mei Sakurai (Male Version of Meiru), RoruEXE (Male Version of Roll) and Luna and Lunetta EXE. **

**Universe D: The other new universe is where Raquel, Purity's Vessel lives.**

**Here are the Portal Colors for the four universes.**

**Portal Colors**

**A: Aqua Green **

**B: Red Violet**

**C. Yellow**

**D. Purple**

**If the inhabitants of one these universes travels to the other they will inhabit a Capital Letter Mark on the back palm of their left hand to signify the universe they inhabit. **

**For example: If Netto, inhabitant of Universe B, travels to Universe C where Seimai and Roudou live he will inhabit the B Mark on his left hand. The mark will disappear when Netto returns back to Universe B. **

**Fun Fact: Seimai, Roudou, Buster and Blade were actually real characters that were scrapped during the development of the Battle Network Series. Since there were no concept art for these four, I'm going to create my own versions. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Foreshadow to an Grand Adventure**

Inside the beach house, in which Netto, Draga and Angel lives. Netto was in his room sleep, however his dreams were beyond pleasant.

In his dream, he was in a strange place where everything was in harmony, organic plant life and the cybernetic data coexisting with animal life and cyber viruses lived. However the strangest part was that there were screens showing four different people. The screens were different colors and had the letters 'a', 'b', 'c', and 'd'.

Screen A was aqua green, it transverses between the lives of Sapphire and her navi and Rockman after his initial 'death'.

Screen B was red violet and transverses the lives of him, Draga and most of her friends Netto did not know.

Screen C was yellow and shows clips of the lives of a pair of twins and their navis battling together as a team in various tournaments.

Screen D was purple and shows clips of a white dragon spewing purple flames from the mouth, besides it was a girl with light brown hair with purple highlights shaped like a V with matching eyes.

"Where am I?" Netto said.

"This is the Cyber Zone, Netto..." Draco said.

Draco appears before Netto. He wore his signature sleeveless black shirt with the red dragon imprint on the front and the black choker with the ruby dragon gem on it. He also wore simple black pants and shoes.

"Okay, we're in the Cyber Zone, so why am I here in my dreams?" Netto asked.

"You were chosen Netto," Draco said, "So only you and Purity's Vessel can only come here via dream."

"Okay?" Netto said confused, "Whatever you say... But this place is so cool! Is there a way to visit it?"

"There is..." Draco replied, "You must go find the portal tomorrow night." "Oh right..." Netto said, "Tomorrow is the Summer Solstice Festival, so the portal will be active. Question is will we find it on time?" "No doubt..." Draco said, "You've prove yourself that you find the most interesting place by yourself." "Eh? What do you mean?" Netto asked. "Nevermind..." Draco said with a faded smirk, "You wouldn't understand." "O-oh..." Netto said, "I understand."

_"Such a confusing boy..." Draco noted, "How his old friends and family dealt with him is a small mystery."_ (A/N: If it's italics, it means that the character is mentally thinking or Draco is communicating with Netto via link.)

"So how was this Cyber Zone created?" Netto asked.

"Well, it was created back to when Purity and I were watching over various worlds when we were with our mother, Chaos." Draco explained, "We were watching about four different universes that had the same technology premise, the PET. However, these universes have different advances of the PET. Your old home universe, your advances of the PET Technology was about average its advances is growing but still a long way to go, your new home universe that use the PET Technology is getting use to it, the universe where we watch a pair of twins, PET Technology is more advanced then the two. However, the universe where my sister is, well... PET Technology is at the same advances at the previous but things somehow took a dark turn during this universe's timeline."

"What happened to it?" Netto asked. "Well... Let's just say that some evil scientist wanted to take over the world succeeded and that universe fell into ruin." Draco summarized. "So, why are there four versions of my world?" Netto asked. "Because," Draco said, "We're watching over to see who is worthy to be our vessels. You already had decided to be mine and I found out recently that this girl in the dark, alternate universe is my sister's." "So we'll go to that universe, reunite with your sister and everything will go swell!" Netto said. "Yes, but you're forgetting one thing." Draco said.

"Oh yeah... The portal..." Netto said in embarrassment, "You still haven't got that to work properly?" "Actually, it worked just fine it's just when we added more universes that connected to the same portal line, it got fucked up." Draco replied, "So yeah it could take a while to fix it. So get used to being sent to a different place in different universe when you take a portal." "Wait a minute, how can you and Purity hop between universes?" Netto asked. "Well, it's complicated young Netto," Draco said, "My mother, Purity and I can manipulate space and time to create space rips that allows us to visit the other universes so we can watch how events play out. This time we decided to watch universes that use the same PET Technology premise. Each universe have totally different events but they have the same premise. Interestingly, all of them start with a scientist's great discover that forever changed the world."

"Now then, each universe is labeled by a letter," Draco explains, "Universe A is your old home universe in which your old friends and family labeled you for dead. What I do envision is that they now have PET models that are attached to the wrist instead of the upper arm." "What! They're out of style now!" Netto said in disbelief . "Let me finish!" Draco hissed, "Now then Universe A is under threat of a new syndicate called Nova or something." He paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "Universe B is where you currently live. What was truly fascinated about was that this universe had a long history of magic and had started using PET Technology recently. It's about to catch up to A's advances in several years. Universe C is where a pair of twins named Seimai and Koudou Kazami face many threats with their Navis Buster and Blade. This is the most advanced out of all the universes. Universe D is the second most advanced but has a dark history and most of the PET Technology is for bad intentions to cause harm to others. Universe A is third and Universe B is the last."

"So all these four universes are connected?!" Netto asked. "That's right..." Draco said, "But first would like a history lesson on these universes and how they were split in the first place?" Netto nodded as he leaned in more, sure in the past he could careless about the history of anything, but he was a bit older and that what someone said about someone or something's past could shed some light. "Very well..." Draco said, "It all started when me and Purity were watching over a world that was advancing in the PET Technology. We called the rise of PET Technology, the Network Era. Then overtime we saw at least three other universes that use the same concept of the PET. We called them the Network Universes and split them into A, B, C, and D. Universe A is where your grandfather, Tadashi Hikari, was in competition with Albert Wily in which one of their researches will get funded. As expected we saw that your grand father's research won over instead of Wily's, fueled by his hatred and jealously he vowed revenge, but you stopped him and since then Wily has shown no current interest in destroying Net Society anymore. Universe B is where you currently live, Net Navis have recently appeared and since there was long history of magic, the progress for the PET is slowly getting popular . The society is still getting used to this new concept and has already established rules. Universe C is already far ahead in the PET Technology and both humans and net navis alike can travel between the two worlds at will. Universe D is the same but had taken a dark path and well is trying to recover from a recent take over from a power hungry tyrant."

"So if I take this portal, I might go into another universe, that is similar to mine?" Netto asked. "If you put that way then yeah..." Draco said. Netto looks up to the cyber sky and swears that he will meet his old friends and family and his new sister friend, Sapphire Raven.

_'Onee-san, if you can here me, I wish you could help me find my way home...'_ Netto thought as he puts his hand over his chest, where heart was.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the revision of my second installment of the Time for Paradise series. The next chapter will focus on my fan characters Sapphire Raven and FlowerGirlEXE. **

**Key:**

_Italics:_ _Characters are thinking or trying to contact others through telepathy. _


	2. The Summer Solstice Festival Act I

**Chapter 2: [Universe B] The Summer Solstice Festival Act I **

_**... Introductions and Preparations ...**_

(A/N: Here's how the chapter system will work. Every chapter will consists of an Act, how long it will be and what universe it will be taken from. For example: This Act takes place in Universe B during the time of the Summer Solstice Festival.)

* * *

The morning sun begins to rise over the horizon, bringing color to the black night sky. The residents of Beach Flora Town are now getting ready to decorate their houses, buildings and other establishments for the Summer Solstice Festival.

A boy and a girl were walking around the neighborhoods to see the neighbors making careful decisions on how to decorate their house in the coming of the summer solstice.

A girl with lime green hair, the bangs and the lower part of her hair was lighter than the top and lavender eyes. She wore an open black jacket with white stars that shows her T-shirt with a lime green collar, a black skirt, black and white stripe socks that reaches to over the knee, and black boots with two belts on each boot. The interesting feature was that there was a blue star under her right eye.

The boy had red orange hair and matching eyes. He wore a simple peach T-shirt with a white stripe that reaches from the collar to the waist and on the sleeve ends, jeans and red and black sneakers.

"Looks like everyone is already getting ready for the festival this year," he observed, "So Stacy have you already decorated your porch." "Yeah," Stacy replied, "Have you as well, Henshin? I already decorated my porch with stars, the moon and sun cut out from cardboard and are covered in either aluminum foil or paper." "So you're already done?!" Henshin said in awe, "How long did that took?" "A couple of hours," Stacy replied, "It wasn't very hard, just some tracing from a star mold, cut them evenly and hang them by sturdy string."

"I see, so you're already done..." Henshin said, "I'm still thinking on what to decorate my house with..." He rubs his chin absentminded while in deep thought, when an idea had popped in his head, "Why don't we see Draga, Angel and Netto, I bet they have great ideas that I could use to decorate my house!" "You say it not me..." Stacy points out, "But that is a pretty good idea. Let's go find them, they should still be at the Beach House."

\- Draga's Beach House -

Draga, a brown haired girl with magenta highlights and has a mysterious pair of wings attached to her back, was flapping her wings to decorate the roof while Angel, the blonde girl wearing cyan clothes, was decorating the mail box and fence with star and sun stickers and wrapping some simple silver lining around each plank. Netto was replacing the cushions with new ones that had a picture of a palm tree and some flower at the beach.

"Hey Draga, Angel, Netto!" Henshin cries out.

"Henshin, Stacy!" Angel said when she looks up to greet them, "What brings you two here?"

"Well, Henshin needs some ideas on what decorate his house for the Annual Summer Solstice Festival," Stacy replies. "Yeah that's it..." Henshin replies sheepishly.

"Oh well that's easy, Henshin last year, you used a beach theme, how about this year you use a sun theme." Angel suggests. "Hey that's a great idea!" Henshin said, "Thanks Angel!""So what is your theme are you going for this year?" Stacy asked. "We're going for a night sky, firework explosion theme," Angel replied, "Draga is already installing the lights." "Glad you're getting started..." Henshin noted, "Better get started on mine... See you later guys!" Both he and Stacy waved goodbye as they went to Henshin's house.

"So, Draga, Angel-chan why are are the residents of Beach Flora Town decorating their houses before the festival?" Netto asked. "Oh, that well there was a legend that Beach Flora Town was once a very poor town," Draga explains, "Isn't that right Angel?" "Yep, a goddess disguised as a human came into town and noticed that the town was very poor and very dull." Angel added, "They did grow crops but it wasn't enough to feed the whole town and not many plants grow here. Out of pity, the goddess decided to help the residents grow more than enough food and decorate their houses to bring some cheer and color to attract more people. When the summer solstice came, the goddess shows her true self and commands that this town shall gradually grow into a wonderful town and left leaving behind a beautiful flower garden called the Rainbow Glories. And to this day the goddess's kindness is remembered by barbeques parties and colorful decorations and the harvest of these flowers."

"Wow, that's a pretty interesting story," Netto said, "I didn't know that a goddess decided to come here and help these people in need." "Anything can happen here, Netto, dear!" Angel said, "Anyway Angel and I will show you what the Rainbow Glories are later. They are part of morning glory, laelia, and chrysanthemum family and share similar appearances to them." "Really! That's cool!" Netto said, "I can't wait to see them!" "Later, right now, we have to finish with our decorating!" Draga said as she lands on the soft grass of the front yard, "And we have to get the cookies ready."

* * *

In another part of town, Natsu, the girl with long blonde hair and royal purple eyes that is seen through her dark pink, square glasses and wears pink and purple clothes, is helping her young female friends decorating the town's local library with some stars, sum, moon and some books to match the library theme.

Bulleta, one of Natsu's friends was using her sword to put the decorations that were too high for her other friends to reach. She had black hair tied into two pigtails with two white scrunchies and a pair of lavender googles with yellow lens and a elastic white band around the forehead. Her eyes were orchid purple that were seen through her square glasses. She wears an orchid purple scarf around her neck, an open white trench coat that almost covered her lavender hoodie jacket, blue violet skirt with black leggings underneath, over the knee white sock in orchid fish net stockings and blue violet boots with white rings and black soles. She looked like a warrior that was armed for battle as there was one white belt around her waist that holds a place for a shotgun, and a white sash where she could put her glasses and a sheath for her metal sword.

"Bulleta!" Natsu asked, "Are you almost done with the decorations?"

"Almost!" Bulleta replied, "I just need to put the last ornaments in place. Ciel, Aile and Aimi are almost done with the decorations in the library." "I see," Natsu said, "Be sure not to slip."

Natsu enters the library to find the three girls, Bulleta mentioned earlier.

Ciel had long golden brown hair and had cerulean blue eyes. She wore pink and white cap in which her hair flows out in a high ponytail and there was a hairclip attached to the right, an emblem with an aqua green arrow pointing down on a black background with a surrounded yellow ring, a pink sweater with short sleeves and pockets, white gloves, pink skirt, black tights, white socks and pink shoes. She was considered the smartest of the trio.

Aile had short brown hair, that too short that you think she was a boy, slightly tanner skin and matching eyes. She wore an azure sweater with yellow cuffs on the collar, sleeves and waist over a black shirt, khaki shorts with a white belt with black leggings, yellow socks and blue shoes with black soles. She was considered the bravest and was very protective of the group.

Aimi had long pink hair and green eyes. She had a black choker around her neck, a white T-shirt with magenta highlights under aqua green vest like shirt, a long white skirt, black socks and magenta and black shoes. She was considered the most curious and was very prone to being in danger.

Ciel was at the receptionist desk where she was helping one of the librarians decorate the desk and office behind with cute little animals and flowers.

Aile was helping another librarian sort out the books, but Aimi was off wandering again.

Natsu approaches Ciel and the golden haired girl gave a warm smile to her. "Morning, Natsu!" she said, "Here to pick up your navi? Well, she's almost done with her task. Mira is about done with the last batch of viruses."

"That's good..." Natsu said. She then hears a beep signifying that all the viruses have been deleted. "Oh, looks like Mira is done!" the receptionist examines. Mira appears on the library's computer's screen.

Mira is a female navi with peacock green eyes. She had a helmet in different colors, the top was jade green, the middle was white and the bottom was peacock green, and there were lime green, translucent ribbons with red hearts attached, her chest armor were a zigzag pattern in the same color green and white pattern as her helmet. She had a jade green skirt and peacock green, fingerless gloves that was slightly split open, green boots with white rings encrusted with red hearts. A jade green hand bag slang on her left arm. Her emblem was a peacock green curved polygon and a yellow triangle on a black background, the border ring was yellow.

"Mira! Are you done?" Natsu asked. "I heard that you deleted all the viruses!"

"Yes, I have..." Mira said, "Although I do miss being with you..." Natsu smiled as she felt a bit sad that she doesn't spent much time with her navi yet warm that her navi cares a lot about her. "Anyway, do you want to go back to being my partner?" Natsu asked. "Of course!" Mira said, "It's been a while since I been operated by you!"

"Here you go Natsu! Here's your PET and Mira!" the librarian said. Natsu had gotten back her Link PET in which Mira is being housed. The Link PET had a zigzag stripe pattern in jade green, white and peacock green and Mira's emblem was above the screen. "Thank you!" Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu! Glad you came!" Aimi said as she pops out of nowhere from a narrow hallway of bookshelves that almost reach the library's ceiling. "Hey Aimi, instead of wandering around could you help me with the book organization!" Aile complied. "Okay, okay, geez Aile don't be such a grouch!" Aimi replied.

Natsu sweat dropped as she saw Aile and Aimi made a scene.

* * *

R.C. was inside her living room with wooden floors, white painted walls and ceiling. The furniture was mostly blue and white with a flat screen TV and some potted plants near a fireplace. The chandeliers hang daintily from the ceiling.

She was reading a normal book that tells a story of a cross over of two known franchises coming together to fight a common enemy. She get her cup that wasn't far from where she was sitting and drinks her peach tea before going back to reading her book.

However, she was interrupted when she heard knocking from her front door. She puts her book down and answers the door. It was Felica who was visiting.

She had short black hair that seem to spike a little up at the ends and long bangs that curled at the end and unusual red eyes. She wore her usually red hoodie jacket that had the letter of her first name on the left side, with a black T-shirt underneath, blue shorts, white socks and red shoes with black soles. She still had her cyan hand bag with the emblem of a blue heart on a black background with the yellow border ring.

"Hey R.C.!" She said overjoyed, "Enjoying your book? Anyway, do you want to see the fireworks show tonight? The others will be there even Netto, Ruby, Frost, Angel and Draga will be there!"

"Sure..." R.C. said with a small smile, "It would be fun besides I did missed the last three fireworks shows." "That's great," Felica said with a big smile, "I'll tell Angel and the others that you're coming!"

* * *

Netto was slouching on the couch when he suddenly jolts after he heard Draco's voice.

_D-d-draco-kun! Don't scare me like that! _[Netto]

_Sorry... So you're going to be attending the fireworks show tonight? _[Draco]

_Y-yep... So what are you going to be doing during that time? __Draga, Angel-chan and I will be going to a BBQ party at the local arcade. We're going to be meeting with everyone there. _[Netto]

_A BBQ Party at an arcade? How strange... _[Draco]

_Yeah... Well, the owner loves hosting barbecue parties during this time of year... _[Netto]

_I see... So there will be a firework show, this afternoon? _[Draco]

_That's right! I just can't wait! _[Netto]

_I see, I talk to you later, I have business to do... _[Draco]

_Oh... I see... So are you going to tell me when the portal will open? _[Netto]

_All that I can tell you is that the portal will be present and active sometime around 12 - 1 AM. _[Draco]

_That's the time when the fireworks show will take place! _[Netto]

_Exactly, but for now, have fun... Good luck, Netto! _[Draco]

Draco ends the telepathy connection and Netto was left to his thoughts.

"Netto!" Angel cried, "Could you help me with the pastries?"

"Huh? Oh sure!" Netto said as he gets up from his seat and helps Angel with the pastries.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of Act I. The first act introduces the important characters in the Universe B getting ready for the Solstice Summer Festival. **


	3. The Summer Solstice Festival Act II

**Chapter 3 [Universe B] The Summer Solstice Festival ****Act II**

**_... TDF District ..._**

\- Beach Flora Town: Central Area -

Beach Flora Town is separated into sections, North, West, East, South and Central.

North is where you can easily find a job, this is where many people pursue their dreams and excel. Some skyscrapers can be found here. It's urban and city like structure is what makes it stands out.

West is where most of the suburban areas are. This where Netto and everyone else lives. It is very calm and nice and where the Rainbow Glories grow during summer. This is an ideal place to rise a family.

East is where the popular places like the local arcade and the movie theaters are located. This is a popular place to hang out with friends and check what's very popular and hip now.

South is where the battle fields are. Many people go there to train and hone their skills. However, it's considered to have the highest crime rate, to compensate this, the police forces held cash rewards to those who can take down these criminals.

Central is where it is all connected the four sections. Most of them have bill boards and advertisements related to the sections. North mostly advertised about certain businesses needing new employees for work, West mostly advertised products aim towards families, East mostly advertised about a new establishment opening and very interesting topics about celebrities, but the South shows posters of wanted criminals for various crimes ranging from theft to murder.

Netto, Draga and Angel were in this area to find Bulleta, Stacy and Felica, who were sitting near the fountain area. To their luck, not many people gather around this area this time of day.

"Hey! Bulleta! Stacy! Felica!" Angel cried.

"Oh... there they are!" Felica said as she waves back, "Hey guys!"

The three pre-teens meet up with their friends. Felica happily files them that R.C. will be coming to the fireworks show. However, as their conversations kept shuffling to topics there was one topic that Netto brought up and it was when a mugshot of a petty criminal appeared in the South Area's Postboard. Stacy explains Netto about Criminal Busting Minions.

"Oh that's a task from the People's Safety and Health Administration. They in charge of the police and health departments." Stacy explains, "Twenty years later it was much higher, but now because of the cooperation of Magic Users and the rise of the Navis and Operators due to recent development of the PET Technology. Very soon, they're going to release the Dimensional Area Technology to the public."

This caught the brunette's attention, "So this PET Technology and the Dimensional Area Technology, who developed them?" "Oh, well Draga will tell you the rest..." Felica said pointed the winged, red violet highlighted brunette. "Draga... You know this...?" He asked.

"Yes, my grandfather was the one who first developed PET Technology..." Draga answered. _'So in this universe, Draga's grandfather was the one who developed PET Technology, not my grandfather Tadashi Hikari...' _Netto thought, '_And my father was the one who developed the Dimensional Area technology.' _"Hard to believe it was my grandfather that developed it, huh?" Draga said with a small smile through her embarrassing state, "But it's true, my grandfather was one of the very few that wasn't a magic user. Instead of turning to magic, he turned to technology and began many technology inventions one of them was the PET Technology. Years later, my aunt, Hermione Cerys developed the Dimensional Area technology. She is almost done with it, all she needs to fix some bugs." "I didn't know you have an aunt..." Netto noted.

"Only those that are close to Draga knows," Bulleta points out, "Cerys is a dedicated scientist like Draga's grandfather. I met her one time, she was a very nice, admirable and intelligent person." "I'm going to meet her this afternoon, everyone is going to be there." Draga added, "We're just going to say hello to my aunt and then go to local arcade's barbeque party."

"Oh I see..." Netto said, "I can't wait to meet her! She seems like a charismatic person!"

* * *

\- Beach Flora Town: North Area, [Entrance of Technology Development for the Future aka TDF District] -

At the North Area of Beach Flora Town, Netto and the gang were in a district called TDF. The district seems to most hi-tech in all of Beach Flora Town. The concrete floors areas has some glass roads in which the circuits were in black and green areas.

"Whoa!" Netto said, "This district seems to be most hi-tech in all of Beach Flora Town!" "That's right this is known as the ETDF District also known as the Technology Development for the Future." Bulleta explains, "They deal with the development for technology. This was all thanks to Draga's grandfather... and now that Cerys is following in his footsteps she has make remarkable changes in everyday lives and made incredible steps in the scientific community. However, she helps design weapons in which we can fuse our magic into our weapons."

"What's a Magic User?" Netto asked.

"Magic users are chosen ones that are blessed with powers of nature." Bulleta explains, "There are a variety of Magic User types. They are divided by the three categories, Common, Uncommon and Rare. Common are the Fire, Water, Electricity, Grass and the Normal, Uncommon are the Recovery, Stat, Sword, Invisible, Ground Cracking, Cursor, Obstacle, Wind, and Break and the Rare are the Dark and Light.

The common types are Fire, Water, Electricity, Grass and Normal. Fire is where users utilize the flames to inflict massive damage in one hit. However, if they could flinch if they're not used to their type. Water are usually balanced and there are more options to use if you have this type, mostly ranging from a mix of status-inducing, multi-hitting and/or powerful single hits. Electricity users utilize electric sparks to deal status inflictions, but they are don't inflict much damage. Grass users utilize the natural elements of earth to deal multiple hits of damage, and unlike the fire users they don't flinch. Normal users don't have advantages or disadvantages, they do magic but it does decent amount of damage. (A/N: Fire is defeated by Water, Water is defeated by Electric, Electric is defeated by Grass, Grass is defeated by fire, but Normal has no damage.)

The uncommon types are Recovery, Stat, Sword, Invisible, Ground Cracking, Cursor, Obstacle, Wind and Break. Recovery users usually lack offensive capability, but they are great supporters for restoring one's own HP or his/her teammates' HP in a pinch. Stat are another type of supporters that can raise stats of their allies and lower stats of their enemies. Sword users have high power as the fire type but they lack range. Invisible users have the ability to temporarily be invisible, giving them an opportunity to attack. Ground Cracking users utilize the ability to flinch enemies using their high powerful moves, this can cause flinching to opponents and deprive opponents of any territorial advantages. Cursor users utilize some sort of 'shuffling roulette' pattern to decide what kind of attack to use. Wind users focus on shifting the positions of enemies and obstacles to deal damage. Break users have powerful attacks that can destroy even the most guarded enemies.

Finally are the rare types, Dark and Light. Both users have are very balance and have powerful moves. Dark users have moves that can cause status inflictions that can poison you and slowly drain your health. Light users that have moves that can heal status inflictions and slowly gain health after healing their own status problems."

"Now that PET Technology has come out, they have tweaked the types." Stacy added, "The most noticeable changes is that the Type names for most of the Common and some of the Uncommon, Wood instead of Grass, Aqua instead of Water, Null/None for Normal, and Plus instead of Stat. Elec is just short for Electricity, and Terrain is another name for Ground Cracking. What is just confusing is why the Navi Element Symbol is a plus and minus sign instead of a simple plus sign."

"Anyway, we should go the main building or Main TDF HQ Building to be more specific," Felica said quickly changing the subject. "Come on, we shouldn't keep Cerys-san waiting..."

"Oh right, we almost forgot about that!" Angel said, "Come on, let's go!"

\- TDF Main HQ Building [Laboratory Room] -

The laboratory was mostly white with marble rooms with tiled ceiling. Machines was leaning against walls and connected wires were spilled across the floor.

A woman wearing black square rimmed glasses was looking up some data on a computer screen when she hears the double doors open. She had brown hair with golden brown highlights and some flower hairclips on them. She wore a yellow sweater vest and a light blue skirt that was seen under her white lab coat, and wore comfortable white shoes and black sneakers.

"Aunt Cerys!" Draga cried. "Oh Draga, nice to meet you!" Cerys said with a warm smile, "I see that most of your friends. Oh but that boy with the orange vest and yellow scarf, who is he?" "You mean Netto," Draga answered, "He's new around here, he doesn't have a place to stay on his own so he's staying at the beach house." "Oh I see," Cerys said, "I hope he's not any trouble." "He's not..." Draga said, "He's a good boy..."

"N-nice to meet you..." Netto stammered. "Hello, Netto, my name is Cerys Hermione." Cerys introduces, "I help create various magic and technology weapons and further the development of the PET. So you're not from here, are you?" "No... I'm from..." Netto stuttered unable to bring out the words of truth.

"He's from another universe..." Draga said. "What!? Are you serious!?" Cerys said in shock, "But how is this utterly possible?!" "We're not sure but what is most baffling is how he ends up in our universe," Draga replied, "All I know is that he must have survived a train explosion from his universe and ended up in ours." "I-is this true..." Cerys asked still in disbelief. "Yeah, it's true," Netto said, "But I'm not sure how I got here in the first place and I don't think Draco-kun knows the answer either..." "Draco? You mean one of the legendary dragons from the Legend?" Cerys said over her shock. "Yes that Draco," Draga replied, "Apparently Netto had accepted his request as his vessel." "So that legend was true..." Cerys trailed, "I always thought that was a legend but I didn't know that it had 'some' truth to it. Looks like have to dig deeper into this..."

"So did you read the legend before?" Netto asked. "I did... However I didn't give it much thought until now." Cerys said, "Draga how did the legend go before, there were two dragons, Draco and Purity correct?" "Yes..." Draga said, "They were birthed from one god, Chaos. Draco represents dark and Purity represents light. However there are documents detailing their existence. Our family has been keeping them for many generations. Assisting future vessels to unlock their full potential." "Whoa, I didn't know your family tree had carried such a heavy burden." Netto said. "Well, it's a task we all have to dealt with 'til our death," Cerys said, "Anyway not many recordings of the Legend of the Draco and Purity survived during the estimated time in which the tribes of Dark and Light lived. However, what the archeologists manage to find are some pottery, most intact and others were in pieces, and a piece of a supposed painting dealing a prophecy. That piece is at display in the Ancients History Museum. You go there if you want to know more."

"Anyway, one of your friends volunteered to help me test the Dimensional Area technology." Cerys notes, "Tell me Netto, how was the technology like in your world?" "Well the technology was a couple years more advanced," Netto said, "My grandpa, Tadashi Hikari was the one who developed the PET Technology not Draga's grandfather and papa was the one developed the Dimensional Area."

"Whoa!" Felica said, "I didn't know that your family were the ones that developed the PET Technology from the other universe!" "Yeah, well my family has a string of good scientists." Netto said scratching his head in embarrassment, "To be honest, I wanted to follow in papa's footsteps but I'm too sure about that yet." "Don't worry, Netto you have plenty of time to decide your career," Cerys said. "Anyway the Ancients History Museum is located at the East Part of town. You can go there to visit if you want."

The double lab doors opened to reveal Natsu carrying her green and white zigzag stripe Link PET. "Oh, there you are Natsu!" Cerys said, "Are you ready to partake in the testing?"

"Hey Natsu!" Felica greeted.

"Are you the one that is going to help Cerys in her research?" Angel asked.

"That's right..." Natsu said, "Reason is because I have a navi with me." "Oh you mean Mira?" Felica reminded, "Your navi? She doesn't spend much time with Natsu because she is busy with her spells and reading, so she usually helps the librarians at the local library."

For some odd reason, Netto felt bad for Mira. She wanted to spend time with her operator but she was always busy. Rockman would feel the same if he was busy playing video games and doing homework all the time.

"Alright, Natsu are you ready to test it?" Cerys asked. The blonde girl with glasses nodded as she steps forward and was in front of a cylinder shaped machine that Cerys was standing next to. The scientist presses a few buttons on the machines before allowing Natsu to use it.

"Plug in! Mira! Transmission!" Natsu cried.

A infra red light leaves her PET indicating that Mira enters the machine. Natsu moves aside so Cerys can use the machine again. "Is everything all right in the machine?" She asked.

"Yes..." Mira replied, "Everything is going smoothly." "Okay then..." Cerys said. She made a few key strokes on the keyboard. The machine glowed a little much to the everyone's surprise excluding Cerys. "Mira are you there?" Natsu asked in concern. "Yes, I'm here..." Mira said.

A full body projection appeared.

"Whoa!" Felica gaped.

"Is that Mira?!" Angel asked.

"I can't believe it!" Stacy said, "the Dimensional Area worked!"

"Not exactly..." Cerys said, "even though the Dimensional Area has worked, there still a few clinks I have to adjust." "What are those clinks?" Stacy asked. "Those clinks are how long the Dimensional Area should run before shutting itself to recharge." The glowing failed and Mira disappeared. Cerys made a few more keystrokes before allowing Natsu to plug in the machine to retrieve Mira.

"Thank you for your cooperation Natsu!" Cerys said, "Your contribution will help us bring future navis into our world to live with us one day!"

"That's what Papa would say..." Netto muttered, "He wanted the same thing. For navis and humans to live together in the same world... But Nebula had used that for their selfish purposes..."

"Anyway, thanks for visiting, I really appreciate it..." Cerys said, "Would you still like to see the museum? Here's some tickets to get in."

Cerys hands Netto, a red ticket with the picture of the museum on it. "In order to get into the Ancients History Museum, you must get a ticket to inside." Cerys said, "It's one of those exclusive museums, reason being is because that museum houses some profitable items like jewelry and ancient writings. You can go if you want, Netto." "What about Draga and Angel?" Netto asked, "I mean they more know about this Legend then I do." "Oh, they have Annual Passes." Cerys said, "A friend of mine works at the museum, she usually gives Draga and her friends annual passes every year." "Really that's cool!" Netto said.

"You better get going now!" Cerys said, "The festival will start soon!" "Ah! You're right!" Netto said, "Draga, Angel-chan, we better get going now!"

He then runs out of the lab with Draga and Angel trailing behind him.

However, there was still something lingering in the air.

"Natsu? Is there something wrong?" Mira asked.

"I'm not too sure, but I feel that something terrible will happen..." Natsu asked unsure.

"If that's the case then we should be extra careful when the happens." Stacy said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Stacy," Natsu said, "This is the strongest feeling I have ever been inflicted with, could it be that something catastrophic is happening?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of Act II, as you found out, I changed the description of Beach Flora Town, so it will stand out a little more by dividing it by five major sections like Akihara Town [ENG: ACDC Town] is a section of Densan City [ENG: Dentech City].**


	4. The Summer Solstic Festival Act III

**Chapter 4 [Universe B] The Summer Solstice Summer ****Act III**

_**... Excerpt from a Slab, Fireworks Ahoy! ...**_

The Ancients History Museum from the outside was made out of white marble. It has staggering high pillars and shiny statues that was shown through the reflected floor, but the roof was smooth and was painted gold. The large banners that almost was a few feet from touching the ground shows the words Ancients History.

"Wow, so this is what the museum looks like from the outside?!" Netto said in complete awe.

"That's right!" Angel said, "Ms. Cerys's friend, Arline Tamashii, works here and always gives Draga and the rest of us, annual passes! She is very passionate of her job."

"Anyway, did you want to see the inside?" Draga said sweat-dropping after Angel's remark about Arline's dedication to her job.

"You bet! I hope the inside of the museum is just as good as the outside!" Netto replied.

Netto flashes his ticket at the security guard for entrance. Draga and Angel flash their annual passes at the same guard and bows at them since they were regulars at this museum.

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside of the museum. There were multiple balconies signifying the amount of floor in which various people were looking down at how small the people were on the first floor. Red banners adorned with gold colored rope hang from the high ceiling with various symbols that seem like weird art to the brunette. Glass displays featured a variety of ancient objects like dinosaur fossils to dug up crystals before they were carved into beautiful gems.

"This place is amazing!" Netto said, "There's an exhibit for everything!" "That's right!" Angel said, "And since the festival is starting in a few hours, they're going to spruce the decorations in honor of it!" "Can't wait for that to happen," Netto said. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Draga reminds them. "Oh right, the painting or a chunk of it." Netto said sweat-dropping after he quickly forgotten during his early amazement of the presentation of the museum's interior.

"Now if I can remember, the art containing artifacts that were excavated from various archeologists was in this direction!" Draga said pointing north east where there was sign called Artifacts. "That's where the artifacts of ancient civilizations reside."

The Artifacts sections contains a lot of remains of ancient civilizations on glass display. This includes old rusty weapons like iron head arrows and sword, to pieces of broken pottery and carved statues of strange creatures.

"Whoa, it's like I've taken a step back in time!" Netto said as he looks around. "Glad you like it!" Angel said, "This is one of the popular spots in the museum. Arline works most of her time here." "So who's Arline?" Netto asked.

"That would be me..." A female voice said. Netto turns around and sees a sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She wore a black hoodie jacket with flames but the right arm sleeve was torn, a white belt around the waist with red ribbons tied at the sides, a short jean skirt, black knee-socks and brown boots with pink laces and zipper.

"So you're Arline-chan?" Netto asked, "But you like a regular teenager girl!" "Looks can be deceiving young Netto..." Arline said with a small smile, "So I've heard that you're Draco's vessel, is that true?" "Yes, it's true..." Netto said feeling Arline's piercing gaze. "Don't worry I won't bite..." Arline assured, "Anyway I should show you the painting Draga and the others have been telling you to see. This way, please."

Arline follows Netto, Draga and Angel towards a hidden path that leads to the painting. The painting was actually a slab of a much bigger painting. The slab contains a painting of a silhouette similar to Netto with his hand outstretched as if to summon someone or something. Above him was a black and red dragon but it mostly cut off as it ends slightly above the dragon's elbows.

The text below seems to be written hieroglyphs but Draga can read it as if it was a second language.

**_When the vessel of Draco is revealed, he/she will blend into shadows and summon their allies at their command to aid them at time of crisis. They will bring either hope or ruin to a world. _**

**_Those exposed to Draco must have faced many life threatening trials either by themselves or the help of others, and have gained something from the journey before finishing these trials. Once they have fully learned to control Draco's gained powers, they will unlock the power of true darkness. _**

The text ends after the second verse.

"Let's see, I dealt the threats with the help of Rockman, this includes WWW, Nebula, Neo WWW, Duo, the Cyber Beasts and Cache." Netto listed, "I gained a lot of friends from these trials, but there's something missing. What the last requirement?"

"That's all I can translate from these two verses." Draga noted, "All I remember is that you have to witness a tragic event."

"A tragic event?" Netto asked, "I don't remember witnessing a tragic event except I saw my own funeral..."

"That could count," Angel said, "You did 'died' in your world." "I see..." Netto said, "Anyway that's all the text said?" "That's all I can ready, Netto," Draga replied, "I won't read the full story since this slab used to be part of a huge painting but alas the rest has been lost to time." "If only there's a way we could obtain the remains of the painting, maybe we could get a clearer picture of the story." Angel pondered. "

"Well, the only thing I think of is going to a couple of alternate versions of this universe in order to obtain the others." Arline said, "But that's high unlikely. Good luck on your journey, I give you my greatest hopes that you find something unique there!"

"Come on, Netto, don't want to miss the barbecue party at the local arcade!" Angel reminded. "Ah! I almost forgot!" Netto said, "Good bye, Arline-chan!" Netto waves goodbye as he sprints to meet up with Draga and Angel.

Arline looks back the slab and realizes that the great crisis will begin.

* * *

\- East Area [Arcade] -

White plastic tables and chairs were arranged outside the arcaded, and people were already seated and eating their food to their content. Netto, Draga and Angel had already gotten their food and are sitting the same table as their friends.

Ruby, Frost, Stacy, Bulleta, Ciel, Aile, Aimi, Henshin and Natsu were also present as they sat around the rectangular, white plastic table.

"So, Netto? Did you contact Draco yet?" Angel asked. "No..." Netto said as he takes a bit out of his hotdog with ketchup, "He said he had some business to take care of. He might contact me tonight sometime before the fireworks show.

"Hey~!" Felica cried, "Sorry we're late!" She waves at Netto's group and grabs R.C.'s arm as she tries to find a seat. "Hey Felica!" Aile said, "R.C.! Glad you came! I was worried you will miss this year's firework show." "Yeah, we'll I have nothing to do tonight..." R.C. replied.

"Hey Netto-san!" Aimi said with a sweet smile, "Are we really going on a dimensional travel?" "Maybe Aimi-chan," Netto said, "I'm not sure if the portal will do that, hell I'm even less certain the portal will open that time after the firework show." "So we'll just have to wait..." Frost asked. Netto nodded as he finished the last of his hot dog.

\- East Area [Firework Station] -

Netto and his eleven friends including Mira were at the firework station, which is near the beach. "This Firework Station!" Ruby introduced, "This is where I help the others load the fireworks!" "Ahem! Don't forget about me! I help too!" Henshin reminds. "Oh yeah, I forgot..." Ruby said.

She then shows them a light brown container. "This is called the aerial shell, one of the most common fireworks display. You just light the fuse at the top and boom you got fireworks. Firework Rockets are the most popular ones, since they are shaped like Rockets and you light the fuse at bottom instead of the top." She put the cardboard container back on the table and then shows the rest of the fireworks to the gang.

"Alright everyone, wrap things up!" a man cried, "The fireworks show is going to start soon! So we have to make it spiffy this year."

The men working on the fireworks were getting ready to load them on the launchers. "Oh boy, I can't wait for the launchers to be fired!" Aimi cried. "But aren't they real loud when they fired?" Netto asked. "Yup!" Ruby said, "But don't worry, we have headphones to protect our ears against the loud noise." "Great..." Frost said dryly, "Let's get this show on the road." "Come on, Frost, don't be a sour puss." Aile protested, "It's the solstice summer festival and we should get ready for the fireworks to start!" "That's right, Frost!" Aimi said, "Enjoy it! It's only once a year!"

"Fine," Frost said, "it is annual after all."

Ruby passes out the headphones to the group to wear before the men fires the fireworks.

Boom! Psshh!

The fireworks shot out from the yellow plastic tubes and into the sky, displaying colorful designs ranging from flowers, palm trees, stars, the sun and moon.

"Whoa!"

"O~h! A~h!"

The group were awestruck at the display.

"That's amazing!" Aimi said.

"Truly spectacular..." Natsu replied.

Netto just silently looks at the night sky display, secretly wishing that his old friends and family could see it with him.

_Netto?_

Netto was caught off guard when he heard Draco's voice.

_Draco-kun _

_Hey kid, got back from maintaining the portals' system. You okay, you seem sad..._

_Oh, I'm just homesick, that's all! So did you find the portal? _

_Yup, it's open, you just have to go to some area called Waterfall Lake._

_I'll inform the others about this. _

_Good, don't worry, you'll see your old friends and family and probably that new girl that you keep calling Onee-san. What was her name Sapphire?_

_Yeah that's her name, Sapphire-chan. _

_Alright, I'll keep that in mind. _

Draco ends the link and Netto goes to inform Draga and the others about the portal's whereabouts.

"Hmmm? What is it, Netto?" Draga asked, "What! You contacted Draco and know where the portal is?!"

"So where is it?" Angel asked, "Waterfall Lake? That's not far from here, Waterfall Lake is just a few blocks from here. We'll go there after the fireworks show end."

The crew then continue to watch the fireworks show.

\- East Area [Waterfall Lake] -

After the fireworks show, Netto and the others went back to get their supplies and other bearings since it was going to be a long journey in order to find Purity and her vessel, and what Netto remember with his conversation with Draco in the Cyber Zone that both of them are in Universe D. And in that universe, it seems to be post-apocalyptic setting, so they have to be ready since most the time, post-apocalyptic areas have very scarce supplies.

Waterfall Lake only consisted of a lake but the tall imposed rock walls had water falling down to quench the lake's size hence the name. The simple, yet exotic and colorful plant life is what keeps it alive. Various round stones were extruding themselves out of the water

"Whoa! What a peaceful place!" Netto said as he looks around the area, the only sound was the crashing waterfalls.

"You like it?" Angel said, "This is where most of us like to get away for a while in order to relax."

"Hey, look!" Frost points out, "Is that a portal?"

A giant ring with swirling yellow energy inside was near the front of the waterfall.

Netto's choker, hidden by his scarf, slightly glowed when the portal was near.

"Is that... A portal?" Ciel said awestruck.

"Yes, hard to believe but it is..." Briana replied. Briana was one of the newest members of Draga's group. She had witnessed her friends going into Waterfall Lake and decided to tag along.

She had long brown hair with magenta highlights and butterfly hairclips on both sides of her head and brown eyes. One clip was white with dark red lining, while the other was dark red with white lining. She wore a dress with a pink shirt with long sleeves and a lacy white cover, a dark red bow around the stomach and long white skirt to almost below the knees and magenta boots to complete the look.

"So should we jump in?" Stacy asked.

"Looks like it," Henshin replied, "Come on, let's go!"

Netto nodded as he follows his new friends into the yellow portal.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the Act from Universe B. Next Act will focus on heroine, Sapphire Raven and her Navi FlowerGirl in Universe A. **


	5. Mystery of the Slab Act I

**Chapter 5: [Universe A] Mystery of the Slab Act I **

_**... A normal day in Green Town ... **_

_'Onee-san, if you can here me, I wish you could help me find my way home...'_

A pair of raven blue eyes flutters open after a mysterious boy's plea. They belong to 18 year old, Sapphire Raven with long blue hair and raven blue eyes. She was now sitting on her bed. Her bedroom was green and was nature themed with some plastic flowers on some of the drawers.

She yawns and stretches as she gets out of bed to get ready for the day. She tied her long blue hair into a low ponytail, a black T-shirt that was covered by a red violet, hoodie jacket, raven blue shorts, black socks and red violet and black shoes.

"Morning, Sapphire-chan!" FlowerGirl greeted. FlowerGirl is Sapphire's personal Net Navi. She had a helmet in three different shades of green, with five white petals sticking out of her ear emblems and shoulder-length blonde hair flowing down. Her eyes were a simple green. Her bodysuit was mostly black and green. She had a dark green skirt that was few inches above the knee and green gloves with two yellow rings and matching boots with three. Her emblem was a daisy on a dark green background, the border ring was yellow.

"Morning, FlowerGirl!" Sapphire greeted, "So what's on the agenda today?

"Well, we have to pick up a package from the post office, it's from Azur-kun, and meet up with Opal and Shard at the local café." FlowerGirl informed, "Also Rollen-kun is going to be at the annual Cyber City Tech Convention."

"Is that all?" Sapphire asked. "For today yes," FlowerGirl said. "I see..." the blue-haired girl said. "Is something bothering you?" FlowerGirl asked, "It's just that I had someone call me in my dream."

FlowerGirl nodded as she had listened to her operator about her dreams. They started during June of last month, for now it seems as if it's becoming a regular occurrence to her.

"Who is it?" She asked. "Netto," Sapphire said. "Netto... Isn't that the child that was killed in a train explosion, four years ago?" FlowerGirl asked. "Yeah, same one..." Sapphire said, "Apparently he was somehow sent to another dimension after he stumbled out of the explosion site. He wants me to help me find his way back to this dimension. Problem is, I don't know how..." "I see," FlowerGirl said, "Don't worry, our friends will help."

"But will they believe me is the bigger question..." Sapphire said, "I'm afraid they will try to write it off as some crazy dream." "We won't know until we get the result," FlowerGirl said.

Sapphire nodded as she gets herself ready for the day.

* * *

Green Town is considered a section of Cyber City that is dedicated to law and nature. The town itself is full of trees and plant life with some lakes and Security Bots patrolling the area. The main attraction is the Judgetree, a giant tree kept alive by cybernetics to fairly decide cases.

Sapphire was just strolling casually around town passing strangers and the security bots when she enters the Postal Office. The place had tiled floors and a simple white ceiling, but the beige walls had a row of metal lockers and a vending machine containing stamps.

She falls in line in order to get her package which was probably in a stack of the hundreds of different parcels. When it was her turn she asks the receptionist if her package has arrived. The kind lady said yes and she gave her, a cardboard box saying from Uncle Azur, who was working for a company in another country.

She thanks the lady and carries the box back to her home.

\- Green Town [Sapphire's House] -

Sapphire was back at her house to open her package. She uses a simple razor knife to cut the tape and opens the box flaps to reveal some clothes and merchandise.

"Same old, Uncle Azur..." Sapphire noted, "Hmmm... What's this?" Inside the box was a kawarami version of Netto in his new attire. "That's odd, how did this get in here?"

"Something wrong, Sapphire-chan?" FlowerGirl asked. Sapphire shows her, Netto plush doll. "Isn't that the boy you kept telling me about?"

"Yes..." Sapphire replied, "Strange, where did uncle find this? I never told him about Netto." "Maybe he thought it was just another doll that you would be fond of, and didn't think much of it." FlowerGirl suggested. "Could be..." Sapphire said, "Anyway we better go meet up with Opal and Shard now, can't keep them waiting."

"You're right, let's go!" FlowerGirl cheered.

\- Green Town [Leaf Café] -

"Man... What's taking her so long..." an albino male whined.

"Don't be such a whiner, she'll come..." a purple haired girl assured.

Both the albino haired male and the purple haired girl were in their late teens.

The albino's white hair was spiky and had blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt under an open blue blazer, jeans and white and blue shoes. A black choker with his navi's emblem was seen around his neck. An electric blue guitar was seen behind his back.

The purple haired girl had heterochromatic eyes, the left was brown and the right was red. She wore a purple hoodie jacket and an opal locket necklace around her neck, short black jeans and knee-long boots with some belts on it.

He looks at his PET, which was similar to a watch only it was rectangular shaped similar to the Link PET model, four year ago. The screen was near the bottom and navis emblem was at the top. A thin hole at the top is where the battle chips would be inserted and ejected. However some functions from the previous PET models were incorporated into the new model did like the navi making a small hologram of themselves from the Link Model and the hologram screen from the PET III model.

The café itself had simple white and orange tile floor, light and coffee brown walls and a beige ceiling in which the ceiling fans were hanging from. There was a bar with seats and the regular table and chair placement. A coffee machine and a battle chip exchange machine were also present.

Ring! The door opened to reveal Sapphire coming in.

"Sorry I'm late, Opal and Shard," Sapphire cried out addressing the purple haired girl and albino haired boy's names.

"What took ya?" Shard asked.

"Well I had to get a package from the post office and drop it at my house..." Sapphire said.

"Doesn't matter... So how are things going so far..." Opal asked dropping Sapphire's tardy arrival. "Well, nothing has come up so far, instead of those dreams..." Sapphire replied. "Dreams?" Shard said confused, "What kind of dreams?"

Sapphire explains Opal and Shard dreams about Netto, the boy who supposedly died four years ago in a train incident, and her interactions with him in her dreams.

"Weird! You keep dreaming about a dead boy, that's seem eerily creepy..." Shard stated.

"But that seems to explain why you have been dozing off lately..." Opal explains, "You said he need your help to find his way home back in our dimension."

"Yeah but I don't know how..." Sapphire replied.

"Well, there's one option..." Opal noted as she brings up her silver laptop. She uses the café's free internet access and brings up a recent article of a recent addition to a museum in Central Town.

"What's that?" Shard asked.

"That's the slab of a painting dating back to ancient times..." Opal replied, "It depicts a legend considering two dragons and their vessels. But the language is undecipherable."

"Sounds like something Corla would do..." Shard said. "I mean that girl has many odd things to her like jobs, habits and specialties you name it, the most notable is that she is a licensed truck driver. You think that she could decipher this odd writing of this outdated painting?"

"You want me to call her?" Opal asked, "I wouldn't be too surprised if she was present. I mean ancient history is one of her favorite subjects."

"Don't care..." Shard replied, "Just hook her up and tell her we will be at the museum."

"Okay... KuroRock, inform Corla and her navi that we'll be at the museum." Opal commanded.

"Alright, I'll tell them..." KuroRock, Opal's Net Navi, replied.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the Act I. In the Gemna VS Dark Bug Universe, Corla does not have a navi, but in the Paradise series, she does. **

**Who is Corla's navi, you'll find out in the second act. **


	6. Mystery of the Slab Act II

**Chapter 6: [Universe A] Mystery of the Slab Act II**

_**... Finding the meaning ... **_

Central Town is another town connected to Cyber City. It's known for its large, high tech school and the blue mockingbird statue. Their last mayor was Cain but he was arrested after having connections to certain Net Mafias. The current mayor is Cydni Asahara, a blonde woman with pink eyes who always where professional clothing when in office to maintain appearances.

Her brother Luke Asahara is the new principal of Cyber Academy.

Right now, Central Town is currently celebrating their new addition to their museum.

-Central Town [Museum]-

The museum was a normal brick building with the letters Central Town Museum on the front, but inside held artifacts from the old past.

A seventeen-year-old girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes was waiting for Sapphire, Opal and Shard to arrive.

She wore a blue and white cap with sky blue stripes and a magenta visor covering her eyes with yellow muffs attached to green headphones that was connected to a green iPod strapped on her simple black sash. She wore a simple white hoodie jacket with rainbow bandanas tied around her left arms, light blue jeans, and white and blue shoes with jagged light blue lines. She looks down at her Watch PET, which was blue and white.

Her navi had a helmet that white on the top and the bottom was cadet blue with jagged light blue highlights, two thin blue lines and mid-back black hair tied into a low ponytail by a white hairclip. Her blue eyes were shown through her white visor. Her bodysuit was dark blue instead the common black. Her armor was white, rainbow colored armlets were present on the upper arm, and there black bracelets on her wrists. A yellow band was strapped around her waist followed by a royal blue skirt underneath was black legs instead of dark blue, with navi blue boots and white rings around the ankles. On the sides were zigzag light blue lines. Her emblem was a jagged light blue line, the top background was white and the bottom was blue, surrounded by a yellow border ring.

Beep! Beep! "Corla! You have email!" The blue and white navi informed.

"Thank you Glacia..." Corla replied. She allows Glacia to open the email. "Huh? It's says that Sapphire, Opal and Shard will be coming the museum to see the new addition."

"Should we go without them?" Glacia asked, "I'll email them that you are going to see the painting."

"Sure, whatever..." Corla said, "This isn't the first time they haven't been at the museum."

"Okay..." Glacia said. She types a message and sends it to Sapphire, Opal and Shard's PETs.

\- Central Town [Levitate Train Station] -

"Ah! We're finally here!" Shard said, "It's always fun to use the Lev Train. Something about seeing scenery from above always was breath taking."

Beep! Beep! "Email for you Sapphire-chan!" FlowerGirl informed, "It's from Corla-san and Glacia. They already went to see the slab."

"*sigh* Man, that Corla is always quirky..." Shard noted, "Anyway we better get going."

\- Central Town [Museum] -

"Alright here we are..." Opal said, "the emails stated that Corla is already inside looking for the slab."

"It's a big museum but we have been here a few times so we should know the layout." Shard reminded, "BlueHero bring up Central Town Museum's layout map!'

"Roger..." BlueHero replied. BlueHero had the uncanny appearance of Dark Blues, a Darkloid of Nebula a couple years ago. His helmet was blue with a dark blue stripe, an azure visor and slightly long, wild white hair flowing out from the back. His chest armor had dark blue diamonds on the shoulders, a white vertical stripe from the neck to the chest emblem with two yellow spikes that poke out from bottom. His bodysuit was black with azure highlights from the armor to the boots. His gloves were a simple blue with white rings and his matching boots share a similar design with white parts around the toe area and grey soles. A guitar was attached to the back the same fashion as his operator. His emblem was a jagged black line with the top of the background white and bottom blue, surrounded by a yellow border ring.

"Okay, according to this the slab should be here in this area..." Opal pointed. The slab was located in the Ella Paintings Gallery along with the other historical paintings.

"Alright, now that we know that Corla already went in, so she must be already at the Ella Paintings Gallery." Sapphire concluded, "We better get going, don't want to keep her waiting..."

\- Central Town [Museum's Ella Painting Gallery] -

The gallery was a medium large room with a white ceiling with windows on top, on the teal steal walls were decorated with paintings from different eras, the wooden tile floors made a weak reflection of the onlookers in the room.

One of the onlookers was Corla, who was looking both awestruck and curious at the slab with painting of a black and red dragon and text carved into the upper left corner.

The text was undecipherable but to Corla, she can read it like a second language. Despite the fact that she barely knew the language.

_**Draco, the dragon of darkness, the one that can blend into the shadows and take form of many. **_

_**Those who are blessed with his power will unlock unimaginable power. **_

"Draco, the dragon of darkness... Hard to believe that he can easily blend into the shadows and can take many forms despite the fact he is a dragon." Corla noted.

She then hears footsteps behind her. She turns around was greeted by familiar faces.

"Hey Corla!" Shard greeted, "It's been awhile!"

"Hello, Shard, Opal, Sapphire..." Corla said with small smile.

Glacia then created a small hologram of herself on her operator's shoulder. "Hey everyone! It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

FlowerGirl, BlueHero and KuroRock also projected themselves on their respective operator's shoulders.

KuroRock had an uncanny appearance to Dark Rockman, a Darkloid during the Duo Incident a few years ago. His helmet and bodysuit was dark purple. His helmet had blue lines with opal (in shades of azure, blue and purple) rectangles in the middle and spiky dark blue hair sticking from the back. His eyes was an amber orange. The shoulder pads were lime green and there was a purple jetpack attacked to the back. His dark blue gloves and boots had translucent purple hexagons attached at the elbow and knees. His emblem was a opal grey hexagon on a black background surrounded by a border yellow ring.

"Hello!" FlowerGirl said

"'Sup!" BlueHero added.

"Hey..." KuroRock said dryly.

"Hey guys!" Glacia greeted, "It has been a while since our last meeting together..."

"Anyway you are here to see the slab, correct?" Corla said. "This slab is actually a big part of a larger painting. But alas, the rest has been lost by time."

"So can you read the text?" Shard asked.

"Yes, for some odd reason, I can read it despite the fact I haven't been learning or studying this language." Corla said.

"Odd..." Opal said, "this language may be weird but it looks like a mixture of Japanese and old Latin. Maybe that's why you can understand it?"

"Could be..." Corla said. _'Or it could be my ancestry roots that allowed me to translate it with ease.' _

"So what does the text say?" Sapphire asked.

"Draco, the dragon of darkness, the one that can blend into the shadows and take form of many. Those who are blessed with his power will unlock unimaginable power**_._**" Corla translated, "Unfortunately that's all I can decipher and the rest has been lost."

_'Draco...'_ Sapphire thought, _'Wait! Wasn't that the person Netto show to me in one of my dreams. So this the same person as depicted in the slab. What does this all mean? But still_ _I have a request to fulfill... To guide Netto back to his home universe."_

* * *

**A/N: And now the Mystery of the Slab has come to an end. Next Act will go back to Netto and the gang. The portal has transported them to another universe, but this one is where both Humans and Navis live in the same realm. And what is this Over Drive Mode that a pair of twins possess? **


	7. New World, New Friends Act I

**Chapter 7: [Universe C] New World, New Friends Act I**

_**... A new city, new allies ...**_

\- Akemi City -

Akemi City was known as the bright and beautiful city of lights. There were skyscraper buildings as far as the eye can see and small bullet trains can be seen whisking away at high speeds.

Netto, Draga, Ruby, Frost, R.C., Angel, Felica, Stacy, Henshin, Natsu, Ciel, Briana, Aile and Aimi were astounded by how futuristic and highly advanced this city was. But what really caught their attention was that the Net Navis were seen wandering the busy streets.

"Look!" Aimi pointed, "Net Navis, everywhere!"

"But how is that possible?" Stacy said in disbelief, "The Dimensional Area technology hasn't been released to the public yet, so why are there Navis wandering here in the physical, real world?"

"Could it be... That we've been transported to a new world?" Bulleta deducted.

"What?!" Henshin said, "Are you sure?"

"It can't be that far fetched but we did jumped through that yellow portal." Ciel explained, "It's possible that we went on some sort of dimension hopping and ended up here."

"That can't be it..." Henshin said. He was in denial that he was in a different city rather than a different dimension. "Hey, there's a bystander!" He walks up to a thirty-something-year-old woman with long brown hair and matching eyes wearing a pink sweater over a purple T-shirt, long lavender skirt and dark purple high heels. "Excuse me miss!" He asked, "But what city is this called?"

"Oh this is Akemi City!" The woman said, "Are you kids visitors here? You should see Ayano Amusement Park! Most young tourists go there for fun!""

"Huh? Akemi City?" Henshin said baffled.

The woman walks away and crosses a street.

"Guess you were right, Ciel..." Henshin said, "We are in another dimension, but we're not in Netto's Universe right? I don't think Netto mention any city with technology this advanced." He was still in disbelief but he was grasping the fact that he was in a different dimension.

"Does that mean, we're in a totally new universe?!" Ruby said in shock.

_'I know that Draco told me that the portal transport would be a bit screwy, but not this screwy!'_ Netto thought.

_'Did you mention my name?'_ Draco thought when he enters his thoughts.

_'Gah! Draco-kun, don't scare me like!'_

_'Sorry~! But for some odd reason when I was fixing the portal system when I noticed that I was unable to access the other portals...'_ Draco explained.

_'I see... So how did that happened?'_

_'I believe someone was trying to lock me from accessing it, the other one that knows about this is my sister, Purity. You did have a dream about the Cyber Zone correct? My sister is in the Universe D and your home universe in Universe A. So I believe someone or something is manipulating my sister to due this. Sure we had feuds in the past, but I'm usually the one to do that due her. Someone or something is pulling the strings here.' _Draco added.

_'You mean that you used to lock access to the other dimensions you were watching?_' Netto asked.

_'Yes, but that was due to mischief!'_ Draco said, _'Back on topic, I noticed that the locked access need some sort of key."_

_'You mean a password?' _Netto guessed.

_'No, a real key that you use to unlock a key lock.' _

_'Oh, that key...'_

_'Anyway, I sense that a portal key is hidden somewhere in this universe.'_

_'What does that mean I have to search in this universe's world for the key! That's like finding a needle in a haystack!'_

_'Come down! Luckily, I tweaked the Ruby Dragon collar so it will be easier to find the keys.'_

_'What a relief, so can you tell me what the portal keys look like?' _

_'H~m... We're in Universe C, so the portal keys for Universes A and B should the color of the portal with the letter of the universe. You did remember the colors of the portals that lead to their respective universes?'_

_'Yeah, I remember the Universe A Portal is aqua green, Universe B Portal is red violet, Universe C Portal is yellow and Universe D Portal is purple.' _

_'So you do know your portal colors... By the way, you should ask the locals of this Akemi City if they know anything about a portal key?'_

_'Now, who would know where a portal key, much less know what it is? It's probably a few centuries in the future and people may think portal keys are some sort of collectable toy or something...'_

_'Come on... Someone is bound to have some knowledge, you just need to look in the right place...'_

Draco then ends the link with Netto, "The portal key..."

"Hm? Did you say something, Netto?" Frost asked.

"Yeah!" Netto said, "We need to find a key, a portal key!"

"What's a portal key?" Aimi asked.

"A portal key is an item we can used to travel to other universes!" Netto explained.

"I've heard of them!" Draga said, "Portal Keys were mentioned in the Legend, Draco would cause mischief on Purity and lock the portals and the only way to unlock them was to find portal keys that were hidden in the different universes."

"So, where do you think this portal key would be?" Aile asked, "I mean we have no clue where to start and where it is located..."

"My choker will help!" Netto said showing his ruby dragon gem choker to everyone. "So that thing is a radar?" Aimi said confused. "I think so..." Netto said, "Anyway I think the gem is supposed to show us the way. When it glows it means the portal key is near."

"Okay then, let put that choker to work!" Henshin said.

Netto nods as he removes his scarf to fully show his choker so it could work probably. "Now where to turn..."

* * *

Two twins about 11- 14 years old were walking down the streets with their navis trailing behind them.

One twin was male and the other was female. Their navis share the same emblem which was a silver O and D with the 'O' overlapping the 'D'.

The male twin had spiky brown had and violet eyes but the female twin had purple hair and brown eyes. Both wore similar clothing, dark blue clothes and a white shirt with the same logo and black shoes.

The navis were boy and girl. The boy navi had long spiky black hair flowing out of his blue and black helmet with a spike sticking out. His chest armor had two one-inch spikes seen at the bottom half of his chest emblem, black open spikes, yellow rings on the upper rings, some spikes were on back of the palms of his gloved hands. Dark blue boots with some white rings finished the look.

The girl navi had long pink hair tied into a messy bun with a braided pig tail down from her dark blue helmet with the OD Logo and dark green eyes. Her armor had the same colors to match her male counterpart. With a white band around the collar bone and yellow rings around the upper arms. Her bodysuit was black but her gloves, where the rings are, were a dark blue. Her boots was a simple blue with some spikes stick out from the knee area.

They were the Kazami Twins, Seimai and Roudou and their navis were Buster and Blade. Unofficial leaders of the Over Drive Team, Over Drive is where the operator uses a special key to unlock his/her navi's full potential. The navi in Over Drive Mode gives them access to new moves and abilities they cannot normally learn. This is a very versatile mode and is very unique to each navi. However, not many operators and navis can use Over Drive and it takes a lot of effort from both sides in order to achieve it.

Seimai was humming a tone while fiddling with an aqua green key that had the capital A attached on one of the ends. "Seimai..." Roudou warned, "You should be careful with that key. Who knows what that key could be capable of..." "Yeah, yeah..." Seimai murmured.

"I'm serious, Seimai!" Roudou shouted, "You may drop that key! And lose it as well!" "Jeez, sis, okay... I'll be more careful of it." Seimai assured as he put the key back in his pants pocket.

"Buster, why are we going to the Over Drive Head Quarters again?" Seimai asked.

"We're going to a meeting regarding reports of mysterious rips in certain areas." Buster replied, "Apparently they started appearing two weeks ago, and no seems to know what caused these rips. So know they are closed off from the public due to public safety." "Still I wish I could go inside and know what's it like in there!" Seimai protested.

"There has been tests on the rips." Blade added, "Testers threw objects in there but they haven't come out yet."

"So you're saying if I jump into one those rips, I might not return?!" Seimai gulped. "I'm afraid so..." Blade replied, "So don't do anything crazy alright?" "Hey!" Seimai protested.

{Meanwhile}

The ruby dragon gem on Netto's choker brighten when the pair of twins went past them. "Hey it lit up!" He cried, "Then that means the portal key is with them!"

"What are you serious?!" Henshin cried, "How are we going to get it back? I mean we just can't ask... them..." He sweat dropped as he saw Aimi tapping on the shoulder on the male kid.

"Excuse me, but do you have a portal key?" She asked.

"Portal Key?" Seimai asked. He reached into his pants pocket where he stashed the key earlier.

"Yeah that's the one!" Aimi jumps as she points out the key, "Can I have it?"

Seimai was about to give it to her, but his sister had stopped him. "Roudou, what gives?" Seimai said. "There's something odd about this girl..." Roudou noted, "Excuse me little girl... What is your name?"

"My name is Aimi Tsubuki!" Aimi greeted, "Is something wrong?" "It's just you know what this key is?" Roudou said, "You're not working for the T.I.F.F are you?"

"What's tiff?" Aimi said confused, "Is it a name of a file format?"

"Guess she's not an agent..." Buster noted, "What a relief. On the other hand why would TIFF hire a young kid to do terrorist stuff?"

"T-terrorist stuff...?!" Aimi gulped.

"Aimi!" Henshin cried, "What I tell ya!"

"Who are they?" Seimai asked. "Those are my friends!" Aimi said, "The red-orange haired boy is Henshin Daidaiiro, the short haired brunette with the azure jacket is Aile, the golden haired girl is Ciel Rei, the long haired brunette with butterfly hairclips is Briana, the blonde hair girl with royal purple eyes is Natsu Pinku, she has a navi named Mira, the girl with double pigtails is Bulleta Assaina, the lime haired girl is Stacy, the blue haired girl is R.C., the blonde hair girl with the cyan jacket is Angel, the black haired girl with red eyes is Felica, the brunette with the red clothes is Ruby Unido, the brunette with the cyan clothes is Frost Kumo, the brunette with wings is Draga and the brunette wearing the orange clothes is Netto Hikari!"

"That's a lot of friends..." Seimai said. "Did you say wings on Draga's back, sorry but I don't see any wings." Roudou frowned.

"That's odd, they were on my back a while ago..." Draga noted.

"Anyway! Natsu can I see your navi?" Blade asks when she takes Natsu's Link PET. Natsu was at first hesitant to give her PET to Blade but Roudou assured that her navi won't do anything harmful it.

Mira felt this was a surreal event, a Net Navi looking at the PET Screen instead of a human made this all the more unrealistic. "This PET Model seems outdated... Severely outdated..." Blade observed. "Excuse me! But where my operator and I come from these models were just released!" Mira retorted. "Really?" Blade asked, "even the most remote towns don't have models this outdated. In fact, this Link PET Model is very hard to find these days."

"Really?" Henshin said confused, "When were Link PETs popular?" "They were popular about twenty to thirty years ago." Blade replied.

Everyone was shocked at the statement. Twenty to thirty years? In that about of time, technology had advanced significantly.

"So what's the new PET Model today?" Henshin asked.

Seimai takes out his PET which was dark blue and black but the design was both similar yet very different. The PET was slim and flatter then the Link PET. It was huge screen that covered the whole front. The top shows a thin black bar that says Seimai's PET with a green check, a small email icon, four white bars, and the current time. Below was a white rectangle showing how much zenny the PET contained, the amount of Bug Fragments and the current location. In the middle were three screens, the Activity Log, the Battle Chip Folders and Net Battles. The Activity Log screen contains useless information that shows what the PET holder has accomplished today such as selling chips for a closed amount of zenny, and picking up pastries from a bakery. The Battle Chip Folders Screen contains at least more than twenty folders with the button equip below them and finally there was the Net Battle Screen that shows how many battles were played, won and dropped. And two buttons that said start and join a battle. At the bottom were three icons, the Chip Folders, the Status of the Navi and a Save Option. Below was a button that says Plug In but now it says Plug Out.

"That's so cool!" Aimi said, "I never seen a PET that advanced. May I see it?" Seimai hands Aimi his PET so she can examine it better. "Careful with it!" Seimai warned, "The screen is fragile!" "I will..." Aimi noted.

Everyone gathers around Aimi as they want to see the shiny new PET as well. "Uh, Seimai-kun..." Netto asked, "What model is it?" "Oh that's the Touch Screen PET or TS PET for short," Seimai noted, "My grandpa is the one created them, a company named Advanced Technology Assets funded the project and are being sold worldwide now." "So who's the one who created the PET?" Netto asked. "Oh that was our great-grandpa Hiroto Seimai!" Roudou answered, "He passed away a few years ago due to health reasons..." "Oh... I'm sorry..." Netto apologized. "It's alright..." Seimai said, "You didn't mean it. Besides we all moved on from his death. Anyway, would you like to have a tour to our base? It's open to the public except for certain areas." "Sure!" Netto replied, "Can't wait to see it! Hey guys! Seimai-kun and Roudou-chan are inviting us of a tour to their base!"

Henshin, Bulleta, Natsu and Stacy looked up to hear Netto but the rest was still fascinated with Seimai's PET. "Come on guys! Seimai and Roudou have invited us to their base!" Henshin stated.

Blade then plucks the PET out of Aimi's hand, much to most of the kids' dismay, and returns it to Seimai. "Thanks Blade!" Seimai said. "Ew... There's greasy fingerprints all over it! But that's okay... I have some cleaning material at home to clean it."

The group decides to follow the twins and their navis to the base which was dark blue with glass windows and the big silver letters OD Logo perched on top. Five facilities were seen around it.

"Whoa! Is that your base?!" Felica cried. "That's right!" Seimai said, "This is where our Headquarters, Over Drive HQ is. There's at least five facilities here. The Labs, the Gardens, the Aquarium, the Testing Grounds and the main HQ Building." "The Labs is where most of the research is conducted. This is where we continue to make ground breaking technology." Roudou explained, "The Gardens and the Aquarium is just where all the plant life and marine life are being regularly monitored and the Testing Grounds is where we test new equipment and to train both ourselves and our Navis."

"Wow! That's pretty cool!" Netto exclaimed. "That's not all! You should see inside!" Buster added.

The twins and their navis guides the group to a small portal generating a surge of energy. "What's that? Another portal?" Aimi asked. "Why yes!" Blade said, "This portal is a quick transportation device. This portal will take us straight to the Main HQ Building area, specifically the upper floors."

One by one the kids step on the portal. When Netto steps on the portal, he was magically teleported to a room in Over Drive HQ. This was actually a food court with lots of people around, most of them wearing clothes similar to the Kazami Twins implying that they are workers here.

"Welcome to the Over Drive HQ Accessible Food Court or AFC for short!" Seimai exclaimed. Everyone was amazed at how hi-tech everything was. There were billboards and holograph screens floating above, most of them was about today's News.

But deep down, Netto knew that he would make new friends. Even though it was for a short period of time.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of Act I. Next Act will feature the antagonists of the series. **


End file.
